


Getaway

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa and Duo are hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelkatan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kelkatan).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta

"Maybe we should consider moving," Duo suggested. He looked one more time out from behind the door and when he was confident that the stairway was empty, he closed the door. After making sure that the only access to the roof was locked, Duo joined Trowa by the banister. Unlike Trowa, he remained standing on the floor instead of sitting on the thin metal railing.

"I like it here." Trowa glanced down, his hands holding him firmly on the banister in case he lost his balance, which was very improbable. The sun was setting and a soft breeze was blowing, making Trowa's bangs sway.

"Well, yeah, me too, but Wufei lives here." Duo meant the city but he could have been referring to Preventers' HQ also. Wufei worked more hours than any of them. Maybe hiding in the roof of HQ's hadn't been such a good idea. It would have been safer if they ran someplace else, like the moon. It had been a while since they had visited.

"I like Wufei." Trowa was smirking. If wasn't for the fact that there was a possibility Trowa might lose his balance and die, Duo would have hit him on the arm.

"You know what I mean!"

Trowa shrugged. "He'll cool off."

"Hah! If you were so unconcerned you wouldn't have suggested hiding."

"He was starting to swear in Mandarin." Trowa scratched the tip of his nose. "That's never a good sign."

Duo laughed. "So the fact that he threatened to kill us and chased us all over the tenth floor had nothing to do with it?"

"He does that once a month," Trowa pointed out.

"He usually has a good reason," Duo said. Usually that good reason was thanks to the ingenious mind of Duo himself, but now and then a new recruit was to blame.

Trowa snorted. "And you think this time he didn't?"

After that tabloid had published a picture of him and Relena on the beach, Wufei should have expected them to make copies and hang them all over the tenth floor. It was only natural. They might have gone a little far with the 57" enlargement they had been hanging on Wufei's office when they were discovered. "He'll thank us after he calms down."

"He won't be able to if we move." Trowa was smirking again.

Duo did punch Trowa in the arm this time, lightly. Trowa didn't even sway. The orange of the sky was turning into a dark blue and the slight breeze was making the roof cooler. Duo zipped up his jacked and put his hands in his pockets. "How much time do you figure we have to stay here?"

Trowa looked at his watch. "About eight more minutes."

"How can you be so sure?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Relena is due for a meeting at six sharp." Trowa stood from the banister and stretched his arms above his head. "With her as a distraction, we'll be able to slip out undetected."

Duo's eyes widened. "You do realize that when she sees what happened she'll come after us too?"

Trowa bent down and touched his toes with the tips of his fingers. He straightened up and arched his back. "That's why I'm not using the stairs."

Before Duo could question him, Trowa stood up on the banister and started to climb down using a tube running up the wall. Duo leaned over the banister. "What about me?" He wasn't suicidal and he wasn't about to try to climb twenty stories down without some kind of parachute or safety net.

"Don't you always brag about your stalking skills?" Trowa said, looking up at him. "No time like now to test them."

"Bastard!" Duo grumbled and headed slowly for the door. First he would get out of HQ undetected and then he would plot his revenge. Trowa wasn't getting away that easily.


End file.
